1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to configuring a broadcast receiving apparatus, and more particularly, to configuring a broadcast receiving apparatus, in which broadcast programs are received and provided to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of broadcast receiving apparatuses include televisions (TVs), which can receive various types of broadcast programs from broadcasting stations. The recent development of broadcasting technologies and diversification in broadcasting services has led to various types of broadcast programs.
TVs are operated according to a configuration set at the time of manufacture, or a configuration modified by a user. In order that broadcast programs are displayed in a more lifelike and realistic manner, TVs need to be configured suitably for the broadcast programs.
However, users may not know the operating configurations of TVs which are suitable for the broadcast programs, so may be unable to configure TVs suitably for the broadcast programs.
Even when a user knows the operating configuration of a TV which is suitable for the broadcast programs, he or she may become annoyed when trying to configure the TV according to the broadcast programs.
Additionally, operating configurations of TVs may differ for each broadcast program, so every time a user changes channels, or every time broadcast programs change without changing channels, the user may need to change the operating configuration of the TV, which causes inconvenience to the user.